


Pure Coincidence (A Chilton x Reader fic)

by KatzAndCannibals



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, I have no idea why i wrote this, My first venture into reader x character fic, dinner party fic, woop woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzAndCannibals/pseuds/KatzAndCannibals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Dr Chilton at a dinner party and get talking. Just random drabble because I was dared by my caffeinated self to write it and it's my first fic but still. A reader x chilton fic and I apologise in advance :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Coincidence (A Chilton x Reader fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this for the wonderful drwillton because if it wasn't for her and everyone else in my life ignoring me (or rather Facebook making me believe so) I wouldn't have done this. And I apologise in advance :D My first character x reader fanfiction so please be gentle when you criticise or whatever. Or don't. Displace all your anger on me if you must but bear in mind that it would be rude to do so and you know what we do to rude people in this fandom *evil grin* Anyway, enjoy!  
> Also, Cait - I beat you to it

HA! I foiled you this time.


End file.
